


У меня плохое предчувствие

by B_E_S



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Действие происходит в период между концом третьего и началом четвёртого сезона. Беккер и Сара волнуются за пропавших друзей и переживают из-за бесполезности спасательных операций. Однажды нервы девушки не выдерживают, капитан пытается успокоить её, и заканчивается всё тем, что двое проводят ночь вместе.





	У меня плохое предчувствие

  - Надо же, снег. – Сара стояла подле окна, придерживая раздвинутые шторы.

  На ней была только домашняя футболка с растянутым воротом, обнажающим плечо, и доходящая почти до колен, - одна из тех старых, но любимых вещей, которые практически у каждой девушки есть в домашнем, не предназначенном для широкой публики гардеробе.

  - Действительно. – Беккер подошёл сзади, тоже вглядываясь в мельтешащие за стеклом белые хлопья, постепенно укрывающие улицу, на которую сонно выползали первые утренние прохожие.

  Капитан опустил руки на бёдра египтолога. Брюнетка ничего не сказала, улыбнулась и плавно отвела голову назад, опустив затылок на обнажённое плечо мужчины (вся одежда военного в данный момент состояла из одних штанов).

  Как Пейдж с Беккером до такого докатились? Ещё сутки назад эти двое были хорошими друзьями, не больше; по крайней мере, сами в это верили.

  Сару и Беккера сблизило исчезновение Эбби, Коннора и Денни. После того, как троица не вернулась с задания и официально была объявлена пропавшей без вести, у Сары возникло смутное и очень, очень неприятное ощущение. День за днём оно вырисовывалось, приобретая всё более ясные очертания. Наконец, она поняла: происходящее смахивает на мрачный фильм или роман, герои которого погибают один за другим. Том Райан, Стивен Харт, которых Пейдж не знала лично. Потом профессор Каттер. Потом Дженни – она, слава богу, не погибла, но тоже ушла, тоже оставила их. Теперь Денни с Коннором и Эбби. Живы ли они? Не обманывает ли Сара себя, надеясь, что друзья рано или поздно вернутся? Возможно, их уже нет. И кто следующий? Беккер? Она сама?

  Капитан никогда об этом не говорил, но порой Сара могла поклясться, что он думает о том же самом.

  Когда она только пришла на работу в ЦИА, всё казалось захватывающим приключением. Путешествия во времени, встречи с людьми, жившими много веков назад и оставившими след в истории, каждый божий день что-то новое, интересное; и за это ещё и платят! Но пришлось быстро понять: к вышеописанному великолепию прилагается настоящая опасность. Поначалу эта опасность была для Сары чисто теоретической, абстрактной. Затем возымела более конкретный вид – вид пули в груди, вид клыков и когтей, вид смертоносных челюстей. И у опасности был звук: жадное рычание, жёсткое стрекотание, утробное урчание, тяжёлое, приближающееся дыхание. Сара многое повидала, особенно в последние недели, когда вместе с группой Беккера участвовала в вылазках в будущее, которые именовались спасательными, но не приносили положительных результатов. Команда уже потеряла нескольких военных, некоторые погибли у египтолога на глазах. Капитан уговаривал оставаться в ЦИА, не ходить вместе с ними в аномалию. Сара очень хотела поддаться на уговоры, да не могла, поскольку знала: в отсутствие Коннора она – главная «техническая» надежда команды в полевых условиях. В списках тех, кто отлично разбирался в устройствах по закрытию и открытию аномалий, Сара была вторым человеком после Темпла. Случись нечто форс-мажорное,  допустим, аномалия вдруг закроется, оставив группу в будущем, не факт, что ситуация будет подлежать исправлению. Но если кто и сможет помочь достаточно быстро, так это Сара.

  Вчера вечером после работы Беккер предложил подвести египтолога до дома, девушка согласилась. Они приехали, вышли из машины вдвоём – Беккер решил проводить коллегу до подъезда, будто опасался потерять и её. Работники ЦИА остановились у внешней двери, учёная полезла в сумочку за ключами.

  - Всё нормально, Сара? – спросил военный, смотря на неё пристально и обеспокоенно.

  - Да, конечно, - торопливо пробормотала брюнетка, не поднимая взор. Нервные движения руки, исследующей недра сумки, убыстрились, став дёрганными, судорожными. Пейдж закусила губу, которая предательски подрагивала.

  - Сара. – Беккер подступил ближе, положив ладони ей на плечи.

  Его прикосновение было лёгким, однако стало последней каплей. Сара расплакалась.

  - Их нет, Хилари! Они не вернутся. Я чувствую, что больше не увижу их! – Всхлипнув, Сара резко провела пальцами по щекам, смахивая стремительно набежавшие слёзы. – Я ненавижу себя за эти слова, я не хочу сомневаться, что ребята живы, но… - Снова всхлип. - …Но сколько мы ещё сможем верить в это?

  - Сколько понадобится. - Капитан притянул брюнетку к себе. Минуту назад он сам готов был сорваться, но сейчас, успокаивая Сару, успокаивал и себя. – Всё будет хорошо.

  Мужчина обнял дрожащую Пейдж. Он гладил её по распущенным смоляным волосам, а она плакала, вцепившись в рукава его куртки и уткнувшись в его плечо лицом.

  На улице было очень прохладно, но без дождя или снега, хотя отсутствие звёзд наводило на мысли о плотных тучах. Свет фонарей и холод позволяли увидеть собственное дыхание.

  Сара долго не могла остановиться. Рыдала, потому что ей было страшно, потому что она горевала по друзьям, потому что неизвестность хуже самой горькой правды, потому что жизнь – отвратительно несправедливая штука.

  Они сами не знали, сколько простояли так у входа в подъезд. Настал момент, когда слёзы закончились, и девушка утихла. Она медленно отстранилась от капитана, но продолжала держаться за него. Смотрела своими раскрасневшимися глазами в его глаза, такие знакомые, такие… родные.

  Мужчина отёр влажные веки коллеги, на мгновение замер, а потом подался вперёд и поцеловал её.

  Ключи нашлись, лифта долго ждать не пришлось, замок на входной двери квартиры не капризничал, электрический свет не пригодился, и в спальне под ноги не попалось ни одного предмета, который заставил бы запнуться, застыть и задуматься. Пуговицы и молнии на одежде оказались удивительно податливыми.

  Ни у кого не было ощущения, что они делают что-то неправильное, что они потом пожалеют о ночи, которая сейчас лишь начинается. Наоборот. Это согревало, это словно заставляло дышать по-новому. Давало надежду. Давало тепло – не только тепло двух тех тел, но и тепло двух душ, которые делились друг с другом и заботой, и нежностью, и страстью. Каждый без слов говорил: «Я здесь, я с тобой. Я не дам тебя в обиду никому и ничему».

  А сейчас они вместе любовались снегом, столь чистым, столь уютным на вид.

  - Кажется, в ЦИА не очень поощряются, м-м-м, не служебные взаимоотношения, - наконец, промолвила Сара.

  - В ЦИА пока знать никому не обязательно. – Беккер коснулся губами затылка девушки. – И потом, сомневаюсь, что правило всегда строго исполнялось, взять хотя бы Эбби и Коннора или Каттера и Дженни… - Воспоминание о погибшем профессоре заставило капитана замолчать, угрюмо задуматься.

  Ни военный, ни египтолог не ведали, что сегодня последний день жизни Сары Пейдж, что всего через шесть с половиной часов учёная погибнет. Погибнет, но даст возможность спастись остальной команде, в том числе Беккеру. Он сам и все его люди умрут, если её не окажется рядом.

  - Не ходи сегодня на работу, - негромко, зато очень отчётливо попросил капитан. – Скажи, что приболела. Не хочу, чтоб ты снова шла с нами в аномалию. У меня плохое предчувствие.

  Брови девушки удивлённо поднялись, сама она обернулась, ухмыльнулась.

  - Предчувствие? Я и не подозревала, что ты веришь в подобные вещи.

  - Обычно не верю, но… - Его ладонь легла на смуглую щёку египтолога, большой палец бережно прошёлся по скуле брюнетки. – Не хочу опять рисковать. Сара, я каждый раз думаю, что могу потерять тебя. Теперь эта мысль будет ещё невыносимее.

  Пейдж поцеловала тёплую пясть военного.

  - У меня тоже бывают предчувствия. Но вот что я тебе скажу, Хилари, - учёная улыбнулась, спокойно и преданно; покачала головой, ища слова, подходящие для нынешних чувств и эмоций, - сейчас я особенно ясно понимаю, для чего мы делаем то, что делаем.

  - И для чего же? – Руки капитана переместились на талию брюнетки.

  - Для того чтоб вернуть наших друзей, мы обязаны бороться за них, пока есть надежда, пусть даже самая маленькая. Для того чтобы спасти других людей. Для того чтоб не было паники и хаоса. Для того чтоб влюблённые пары могли спокойно просыпаться по утрам вместе. – Под конец её улыбка сделалась ещё более пленительной.

  Даже если бы Беккер захотел, он не смог бы не улыбнуться в ответ. А он не хотел не улыбаться.

  - Совместное пробуждение – это замечательно, - согласился брюнет.

  - Совместный завтрак – тоже неплохая штука, - заговорщически поведала Сара. – У нас ведь есть время что-нибудь приготовить и поесть. Идём.

  - Идём. – На подходе к порогу мужчина, не выпускающий руку Сары из своей руки, поинтересовался: - А кто именно будет мастерить завтрак?

  - Хочешь сказать, ты умеешь готовить? – миновав порог, хихикнула египтолог.

  - К твоему сведению, мои кулинарные способности гораздо выше среднего уровня.

  - Ни за что бы не подумала, – было произнесено уже в коридоре.

  - Этой информацией владеют лишь избранные, - с несерьёзной серьёзностью пояснил брюнет. – Если всем подряд говорить, что умеешь хорошо готовить, не будет отбоя от желающих проверить твои слова. А я не люблю, когда меня пытаются использовать в качестве дарового кормильца или бесплатного повара.

  Звонкий и чистый смех Сары огласил всю квартиру.

 

_Конец_

_(6 апреля 2014 г.)_


End file.
